The first day of the rest of our life
by amandaalillian
Summary: Rory and Logan wedding. Oneshot.


_Here goes nothing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, sadly. If I did Lorelai and Chris would be married and have more than just Rory. _

**First day of the rest of our lives.**

In the back room at the little church in Hartford,Connecticut 5 ladies were getting ready for the ceremony of their lives. Four of the girls were slipping into silver floor length gowns. The other was stepping into her white Vera Lang wedding gown. The gown fitted her perfectly. It was strapless with red lace trim along the bottom and the edge of the veil. The women picked up their flowers and made their way into the hall.

They stood waiting for the bride to come out. A knock on the door signaled that she needed to leave. She took in a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi Dad."Her voice just above a whisper. Yes, she was scared.

**Meanwhile**

Two men entered the sanctuary and stood waiting. One was obviously performing the ceremony and the other the groom. He was wearing a black tux with a silver vest. He had weaseled his way out of wearing a tie. Just as the groomsmen had. They stood there waiting for the ceremony to being. The groom took a deep breath just as the doors opened and the music began.

**In the hall**

"Last chance to run babe."Lorelai said and laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Rory shook her head and smiled, taking a deep breath. The girls looked at each other one last time as the doors into the church opened. The music started and the couple paired up. Finn and Lorelai, Best Man and Maid of Honor. Paris and Robert. Stephanie and Colin. Lane and Zach. Honor and Josh. The music changed to the wedding march and the flower girl and ring barer started on their way down the isle. Rory linked arms with Christopher and Luke, her fathers. The trio started their way down, slowly. Rory never took her eyes off of Logan. Her mother's eyes started filling with tears as she watched her only daughter be handed over to Logan. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The pastor asked. "Her mother and we do."Luke and Chris answered at once. Rory kissed both of their cheeks and joined hands with Logan.

The ceremony continued and the next thing Rory knew it was time for the vows. "The couple has decided to write their own vows. Rory you will go first." The pastor said. Rory took a deep breath before speaking. "Logan, you irritated me when we first met. I never thought that we would be here. All those struggles and issues we worked through brought us together and I have never been happier. There are no words to describe how happy I am right now. Being with you has been the most exciting thing I have ever known. You jump I jump Jack." She finished without the tears falling. "Logan."The pastor prompted. "Ace, you bring out the best in me. I never thought I could do this whole one girl thing, but you gave me the chance to prove I could. You changed me and I am eternally grateful for that and so are my parents.."He paused and got a laugh out of the crowd."Thank you, Rory. I can't even tell you how happy I am. You jump I jump, Jack." Logan finished and smiled at Rory. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do." "Logan Elias Huntzberger, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do." "By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Before the pastor even finished Logan and Rory were fully engaged in a mind blowing kiss. "May I present to you Mr and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." Rory took her flowers from her mother and she and Logan made their way out of the church. Outside the doors they paused for a quick kiss. "I love you." They said at the same time.

After the two hours between the ceremony and reception it was finally time to party. The limo pulled up and stopped outside the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. The whole town was there to given them the best reception ever. The wedding party exited the limo, pairing back up to enter the reception. Logan and Rory brought up the rear. They entered the room to find Chris announcing them. "And now Mr and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." They entered and were immediately surrounded with hugs and well wishers.

The meal ended and it was time for the couples first dance. They danced around on the white floor never taking their eyes off each other. Logan planted a kiss on his wife's lips just as the song ended. "May I borrow my darling daughter for a dance?" Christopher asked while the music started up again, this time with Hep Alien playing. Rory moved into Chris' arms, smiling. "Thank you,Daddy." She said and moved around with her father. They had just recently reconnected when her parents got married. Of course, Luke had to be at the wedding, he was just as much her father as Chris. When it finally came time to cut the cake Rory had danced with Logan, Chris, Luke, Colin, Finn, Richard, Mitchum and every other male in the room. Soon after the cake Emily and Richard, Shira and Mitchum, and their friends left to head back to Hartford.

The reception continued well into the night. With Miss Patty's punch and Finn's never ending supply of mixed drinks. Who decided to let him behind the bar was crazy. Everyone was staying at the Inn tonight, so that no one had to drive back. By now all of the girls had kicked out of their heels, the guys had their coats and vests off. Colin and Steph were dancing in the middle of the floor. Chris and Lorelai were sitting in a corner making out. Finn was chasing anything in a skirt. Paris and Doyle were off arguing about something. Honor and Josh were dancing along with Colin and Steph. Logan and Rory were spinning along the outside perimeter of the floor.

At about two A.M. the gang decided that they should head upstairs and get some sleep. Logan and Rory headed off the the suit that Lorelai had made up special for them. They consummated their marriage and fell asleep wrapped in eachother's arm as always. Sookie had prepared breakfast, or rather lunch by the time they woke up, for the gang. Richard and Emily and Shira and Mitchum had invited them to dinner later that night for a little get together. The couple wasn't exactly excited, but they would do it anyway.

**Later that night.**

Logan and Rory were standing in the middle of the ballroom at the Huntzberger's house. Soon after the meal had been served and everyone had a glass of champagne Richard and Christopher took the stage. "Everyone if we could have your attention for just one minute. We have an announcement." Chris said and waited for the group to quit down."As you all known Rory and Logan were married yesterday which leads to this announcement. Rory as you know you are the sole heir to both the Gilmore and Hayden fortunes. The agreement was that on your twenty-fifth birthday or the day you were married you would receive your inheritance. Since you were married yesterday you are now entitled to both fortunes." Richard spoke, leaving everyone in the room speechless including Mitchum and Shira. Rory walked up to the stage and gave her father and grandfather a hug. "Thank you."Rory said and stepped off the stage. "Continue with your evening ladies and gentlemen." Chris said and he and Richard left the stage. Mitchum and Shira walked over to Rory. "You are a Gilmore AND a Hayden?" They asked still speechless. Rory just smiled,nodding. She moved into Logan's arms as they made their way to the bar.

Two days later they left on their honeymoon, Rory with three blackcards and Logan with one.

Rory's consisted of one for the Gilmore, Hayden, and Logan's fortunes. She didn't really plan on using them that much,but it was her money.

A week late the couple returned from their honeymoon and fell back into regular life. Logan working for his father and supervising paper's in New York. Rory working for the New York Times under Rory Hayden. With any luck she wouldn't have to tell people who she was married to for a while.

**They lived happily ever after. The end.**

_A/N: Please review. It was my first fanfic ever. _


End file.
